You Can't be Serious
by Aridethdar
Summary: Harry's name came out of the goblet and something inside him kind of... snapped. No longer is he Gryffindor's Golden Boy who would sacrifice his life for those who can't even show an ounce of loyalty! With new friends and allies, Harry is about to change the world... But will it be for the better? Who is this sexy new ally? And why is Draco eying him like he's a tasty... HP/TD/DM
1. Broken Filter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J K Rowling does. And I don't make any money off of this.

**Summary**: Harry's name came out of the goblet and something inside him kind of... snapped. No longer is he Gryffindor's Golden Boy who would sacrifice his life for those who can't even show an ounce of loyalty. With new friends and allies, Harry is about to change the world... But will it be for the better? Who is this sexy new ally? And why is Draco looking at him like a tasty... HP/TD/DM

**Warnings:** Bad language is all I can think of there being for this chapter…

**A/N:** Welcome to my version of Octoberfest! I will be posting something every day! Except Sundays... (I might on Sun. I'm just not committing to it. Got to have a day of rest, right? XD lol ) Anyway, I have about 6 stories altogether that I will be posting and updating this month~ This is my second story and expect it to be updated every Tuesday this month~

**Well, enjoy! And feel free to check out my other stories~ Summaries for all planned stories this month are located on my profile. Thank you!**

* * *

**You Can't be Serious**

Chapter One: Broken Filter

Word Count: 2946

Beta: The awesome sapphyredragon_rn (whom unleashed the plot bunny in the first place XD lol)

* * *

"Harry Potter."

'_You can__'__t be serious!__' _Harry thought when a fourth piece of paper came out of the Goblet of Fire and the Headmaster called his name.

"Harry Potter!"

'_He__'__s serious?__' _The green eyed teen just stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded.

"HARRY POTTER!"

'_He__'__s freaking serious?!__' _Harry shook his head in disbelief as he got up and made his way toward the Headmaster. _'__Ah, just another fucked up day in the life of the Boy Who Lived.__' _He sighed as Dumbledore didn't even have the decency to look at him.

Instead, Harry was directed by a member of the Staff to go through the doors in which the other Champions had disappeared. The fourteen year old grudgingly complied and was the center of the other Champions' attention as soon as he entered the door.

"Do zey need us back out zere?" The blonde, Fleur if he wasn't mistaken, inquired.

"No… it seems the goblet is malfunctioning." Harry responded.

He hadn't meant to speak the sarcastic remark his mind had thought up, but it appeared the filter between his brain and mouth was MIA. Probably broken due to the shock of his name having come out of the goblet.

"Malfunctioning?" Victor Krum asked and Harry couldn't help but smile at the Seeker.

"Hey, what are the chances of us practicing together sometime? You'll be here a while and it wouldn't do for you to let those awesome Seeker skills dull, now would it?"

The filter was still down, so he couldn't help it. Or so that's the excuse he was giving himself. He recognized the signs, but he liked living in a state of denial. After all, from the first time it was even suggested, Harry refused to believe himself Slytherin in any way.

And though his "Golden Boy Filter" was down, he sure as hell wasn't going to regret it. If someone had put his name in the goblet to try and get him killed, he might as well enjoy the time he had left by doing whatever he wanted for once!

"Good point. I don't see vhy not." Krum shrugged.

"Um… about the goblet **malfunctioning**?" The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, brought their attention back to the original issue.

"Apparently someone put my name in it and did something to make sure said name came out. Don't know how, but I have a sinking feeling I know why…" Harry grumbled the last part.

"Why would anyone wish to put your name in zee goblet?" Fleur inquired.

"Why would anyone put a severely underage person's name in the running for an extremely deadly competition?" Harry countered as he turned toward the blonde and looked every bit the "unfortunate child" he was. "Not to mention the fact someone went through the trouble to make sure said minor would be chosen?" He sighed and looked down at his feet, his expression forlorn.

Honestly, it wasn't hard to look so downtrodden. Why? Because whether he made it out alive or not, this was going to SUCK. And THAT was depressing.

"You zink zere is someone out to… keel you?" Fleur gasped and brought her hand to her mouth; the very idea was probably incredibly appalling to her and she looked like she wanted to grab Harry up and cuddle him.

'_Seems I was right to appeal to her sympathy. Females can be viciously protective, after all, and she__'__s probably my best shot.__' _Harry mentally applauded his cunning, while he also wondered if what he was doing was right. _'__Of course it__'__s right! I__'__m going to need all the support I can get if I__'__m going to make sure people know I didn__'__t put my name in that thrice damned cup.__' _He reassured himself.

He wasn't being Slytherin. He was merely attempting to clear his name, because he knew that what everyone would think…

"What rubbish! You put your name in the cup! You're probably just doing it for the thrill. For the attention." Cedric huffed, clearly upset that Harry had the blonde's attention.

Harry looked at the Hufflepuff, his green eyes widened in shock. He also made sure that his eyes watered up a bit, as if he were on the verge of tears, just for effect.

"Do you honestly think that, Cedric? Truly?" Harry asked in a soft, heartbreaking voice.

If the 'Puff really believed that bull, that Harry of all people would seek out trouble, then he was seriously misinformed… or had been listening to too much of his father's bullshit.

"Well, um…" The Hogwarts Champion faltered when he noticed the gorgeous Beauxbatons blonde glare at him.

"'Ow could you! Accuzing a child of somezing like zat! A feat, mind you, zat not even zee students almost zree years 'is elder could accomplish!"

"Well you see…"

"You don't even know 'im!" The blonde huffed as she walked over the Harry and hugged him. "Eez okay, I'm sure your 'Eadmaster will clear zis up." Fleur said in a soothing tone and Harry was tempted to just let her do as she pleased.

He would, to an extent, but he also needed to point out a few things so that all the Champions would realize how much Harry DIDN'T want any thrills this year… Or any year for that matter.

"Let me clear up a few things, Cedric." Harry spoke softly, still engulfed in the blonde's embrace.

Harry waited a moment, thinking that the French student would let him go, but… she didn't seem inclined to do so. He just mentally shrugged and decided that it would probably work in his favor if he just let her do as she pleased.

" I didn't even know I was famous, that I was a Wizard, until I was eleven. And before that? I tried to stay out everyone's way. I preferred hiding in the shadows, fading into the background, and avoiding people at all costs." Harry stated.

"Zat is 'orrible!"

'_Well, it seems I have her firmly on my side. And seeing as the other two are hormonal males… this could be a good thing. They're more likely to side with a pretty girl...__' _Harry thought happily, though his face still held the "kicked puppy dog" look.

It was amazing. Since he'd entered the Wizarding World, he hadn't stretched his wings in the cunning department. Always being passive to a fault or jumping head first into a bad situation. No middle ground, just one extreme or another really…

But this? This was incredible! Harry had never felt so… powerful before. And the best part? He was finally getting things off his chest, and in a way that would totally work in his favor. Though he'd never really cared for sympathy, hence why he'd never brought up his home life before this, he knew it was the best way to get to the other Champions.

But why was he acting like this?

'_Who cares.__' _Harry thought and let the blonde woman cuddle him.

Harry couldn't help it! He rarely was shown any affection, only occasionally receiving a kind touch from his friends, and… well. Could anyone blame him for wanting some human contact from time to time that was non-violent?

'_Ah! Need to keep their attention.__' _Harry thought begrudgingly. "I've been taught, since before I can remember, that freaks are not to be seen or heard. Following those rules ensured that my life wasn't all that bad." He shrugged. "And you know what?" Harry asked, his tone changing to that of someone who was coaxing a child into responding.

"W… what?" Apparently the Hufflepuff was in a state of shock. Seemed like Cedric, along with the rest of the world, didn't have a clue as to the truth of Harry's life.

"That hasn't changed." Harry answered, his voice once again soft and sad. "But the Wizarding World wont let me hide away and keep to myself. And it seems because of that, horrible things keep happening to me."

"Oh, you poor zing!" Fleur exclaimed and started petting his hair.

'_Oh, that feels nice. Too bad she__'__s so… soft.__' _Harry thought, then paused.

Wait a second, what was that all about? What was wrong with her being soft? Females were kind by nature.

'_Not important. I__'__ll think about that later.__' _He had to get these three on his side before others started to crowd around and put false ideas in their head; though he too was giving them ideas, at least he was speaking the truth. "And as far as the "thrill" goes, let me enlighten you as to what has occurred in the time I've known about the magical community.

First year, they were keeping the Philosopher's Stone within the walls of Hogwarts. There was a three headed dog guarding it; a freaking Cerberus in the school. But that wasn't the best part! Did you know that Quirrell was possessed? Eep!" Harry squeaked as the blonde sank into the armchair behind her, catching Harry off guard and pulling him down with her.

He didn't know how to feel about her sudden urge to take a seat, but he was decidedly embarrassed to be sitting in Fleur's lap.

'_I hope this doesn__'__t work against me.__'_

"Poor bebe." Fleur cooed and continued stroking his hair.

_'She treats me as a child so hopefully...' _Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge the other Champions' decisions; both looked decidedly more relaxed. _'Appears I'm no longer considered a threat to their masculinity...' _Whether that was a good thing or not was up for debate.

"What?" Cedric looked at the younger teen, visibly paler than he had been due to the information that was being disclosed to him and not due to Harry's new position luckily.

Seemed finding out about dangers of the past was more monumental than current events.

'_Poor boy, apparently he hadn__'__t known any of this.__' _Hell, Harry wished he would have been spared having such knowledge as well. But wishes never come true.

'_Well, let__'__s blow his mind a little more.__' _Harry mentally smiled, a little giddy at the thought. "Yup! The bloody Dark Lord was hitching a ride of the back of his HEAD. That's why the turban stunk so bad. Don't believe me? Look up possession next time you're in the library and the signs. You'll be unpleasantly surprised… and why hadn't the Staff noticed? Seriously, child endangerment much?" Harry sighed.

"You can't be serious." Krum stated, clearly just as shocked as Cedric.

"That seems to be the mantra around here." Harry chuckled, though the sound was without humor, and shook his head. "Unfortunately, that's not the WORST of it. Sorry to say, but Hogwarts isn't as "fun" and "carefree" as the Headmaster makes it out to be. You have to watch your back here, Krum." He stated in a dead serious tone.

"You are serious." Fleur breathed, barely audible, but everyone managed to hear.

'_Huh, I thought I__'__d lost her attention a while back… well, doesn__'__t matter, as long as she keeps running her fingers through my hair.__' _Okay, now he was starting to feel like an attention whore or something…it felt nice though.

But Harry had to point out to her that he wasn't kidding, not even in the slightest.

"Sadly, yes." Harry nodded. "Second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and the Monster unleashed upon the students." He continued recapping the traumatic events he'd had the pleasure of enduring over the course of that year.

"But zee chamber is a myth!" Fleur gasped, desperate to deny that such a horrible thing existed.

Much like how Harry wanted to deny how Slytherin he was being…

"Oh, it's very real. I would offer to show it to you, but I'm sure that you wouldn't want to see it…" Harry stated sincerely.

'_Wonder if there is any female out there that would want to take a stroll through an ancient, mythical chamber of a supposed Dark Wizard.__' _That was probably a big no. "Especially since the basilisk has probably started to decay by now." He added aloud as an afterthought.

"Actually, the magic in basilisks keep their bodies preserved for no less than three years after their deaths… Vhat?" Krum asked once he noticed the strange looks he was receiving from the other Champions. "Ve have to know this for Potions." He shrugged.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cedric. After all, the other Hogwarts student was old enough to be in the N.E. Potions and would know if that was a requirement or not.

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "Must be a Durmstrang thing." The older male smiled. "Hey, maybe you should tell Professor Snape. I'm sure he would love…"

Harry glared. As if he would do that ARSE a favor.

"Right." Cedric chuckled. "No ingredients for the dungeon bat."

'_Then again, perhaps I could use it to my advantage… I really am acting like a Slytherin. I wonder if the hat was right…__' _Harry was starting to question himself, as well as his decisions in the past, though he knew that he wouldn't get an answer.

And if he did get an answer, he would go to Madam Pomfrey post haste.

"My 'eavens, zee c'amber is real? Truly?" Asked the stunned blond.

Well, at least she wasn't paralyzed with shock… though Harry was beginning to suspect that the blonde was using combing her fingers through his hair as a calming gesture. Whether she was doing it for herself or Harry was a toss up. Though Harry was fine, he was sure she had convinced herself he was putting up a front.

'_And since I usually do put up a front, I will let her believe that. This is probably the first time I__'__ve truly been happy to talk about myself…__' _He smiled softly at the blonde and patted her shoulder. "Oh, that's not the best part!" Harry responded with obvious false excitement.

"I'm not so sure I want to know zee "best part," if truz be told." Even Krum nodded in agreement at Fleur's comment.

"Suit yourself." Harry shrugged as he stood up. "But I'm sure everyone would agree that I've had more than my fill of "thrill" in the past few year to last me a lifetime, correct?" At the question, all three Champions nodded. "So, do you honestly believe I would have…"

"HARRY!" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the doorway that connected to the Great Hall and interrupted the teen.

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster, his eyebrows raised in apparent surprise.

"Professor? What's going on?" Harry questioned. It was his right to know, after all, since it involved him.

"Tell me boy, did you or did you not put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked urgently as he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

'_Boy?! Who is he calling __"__Boy__"__?__' _Harry desperately wanted to growl, to rage at the old man, but he held his temper in check. He had worked too hard to get the other Champions on his side, it wouldn't do to destroy his image by losing his temper with his Headmaster. Even if he wanted to slap the man's hands away, to stop the shaking, so he could think.

"No… Pro…fessor. Can… you stop… shaking… me, p…leee~eee~eease?" Harry made sure his voice sounded pleading enough to give the impression that this had happened before.

Dumbledore let go immediately and tried to play it off as if it were nothing, but Harry knew that no one bought the Headmaster's act. No, by the looks on everyone's face they were ready to defend Harry if the Professor so much as lifted a finger against him.

"Now Harry, are you sure…"

"Yes I'm sure! If you'll excuse me, my neck is killing me now and I feel like my brain has been beat against my skull one too many times." Harry stated, his voice was strained and sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"'Eadmaster Dumbly-door! Do you abuse all your students zis way?" The Beauxbatons' Headmistress inquired as she placed herself between Harry and the Headmaster.

'_Unexpected, yes, but not unwelcome. I was just hoping for a little sympathy to get the Headmaster off my back, but this is even better!__' _Harry thought, though his face did not betray what he was feeling. Instead, he had a perfect mask of someone suffering from an intense headache.

"Oh, poor 'Arry!" Fleur got up from the chair and latched onto the young teen once more.

'_Eh, I can__'__t complain.__' _Harry thought and smiled mentally, though on the outside he looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"It seems zis 'Eadmaster is unable to protect 'Arry. Zis is not the first time 'Arry has been placed in 'arms way, after all."

"I see. Well, wezere ee entered zee Tournament or no, ee should not be treated like zat!" She turned to Harry and placed a large hand on his back. "I shall ezcourt him to zee Healer personally. Come Fleur, if ee does zis to his own, I do not wish to chance ee will try an harm you as well." The giant of a woman stated as she steered Harry out the door.

"That's very kind of you, Madam Maxime, but I do not wish to be a burden…"

"No child is a burden!" Fleur exclaimed, a look of horror on her face.

"What is zat 'orrid man teac'ing zee c'ildren 'ere?" The Headmistress cried in outrage.

"Um… I didn't learn that here… I mean, I…"

"Can talk to us about zis later." Madame Maxime smiled.

"And I zink you 'ave a lot of zings to talk about." Fleur sighed as she wrapped an arm gently around his shoulders.

Well, this was going to be interesting…

* * *

**A/N:** You all can thank sapphyredragon-rn for this fic! I offered up a drabble/oneshot as a thank you/prize for her being the first reviewer for Angel in My Head and we talked and next thing I knew… this plot bunny got a mind of its own ^^;; lol So… yeah. If you like it, thank her!

Oh! And you also have her to thank for Harry wearing leather pants and looking yum here in the near future XD lol

**[Posted: October 2, 2012 Updated: October 3, 2012... did you know if you italicize things they run together? Oo;; lol ]**


	2. Caged Core

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J K Rowling does. And I don't make any money off of this.

**Summary:**Harry's name came out of the goblet and something inside him kind of... snapped. No longer is he Gryffindor's Golden Boy who would sacrifice his life for those who can't even show an ounce of loyalty. With new friends and allies, Harry is about to change the world... But will it be for the better? Who is this sexy new ally? And why is Draco eying him like a tasty… HP/TD/DM

**Warnings: **Bad language is all I can think of there being for this chapter…

oOoOoOo

**You Can't be Serious**  
Chapter Two: Caged Core

Beta: The awesome sapphyredragon_rn (whom unleashed the plot bunny in the first place XD lol)  
OOoOoOo

_'Well here's another fine mess I've gotten myself into.'_Harry thought as he sat patiently on the examining table listening to the Healer talk to him…

In rabid French. Not rapid French, rabid. Because he was pretty sure she would start foaming at the mouth any moment with how angry she seemed. He could only hope that it wasn't something he did, but as time went on he wasn't so sure.

"Madame Zoe, zee poor boy cannot speak our language." The Headmistress smiled and shook her head fondly at the lovely silver haired Healer's antics.

To Harry it seemed that the large woman had been enjoying the show. He didn't know if he should be worried or not, but it appeared the Headmistress had been amused by the other female and not because of his discomfort so he decided to let it slide…

Finally shown some mercy in regards to the Beauxbatons' Healer and able to relax a bit, Harry watched as the woman stopped. The lady, who looked too young to have hair so silver, took a deep breath before she counted to what Harry thought might be ten. He couldn't be sure, seeing as he didn't speak French, but seeing as she only said ten words… it didn't take a rocket scientist to make an educated guess.

"O'o raised you?" Madame Zoe asked sweetly and Harry eyed her warily.

"My Aunt and Uncle, Madame…" Harry replied, still confused as to why she was asking. What did his "loving relatives" have to do with his headache?

"W'at eez eet, Zoe?" Madame Maxime inquired, honest concern in her eyes.

"W'at eez eet? W'AT EEZ EET? I'll tell you w'at eet eez! I want zee 'ead of ooever 'as been zo called raizing zee boy!" Madame Zoe's tone was down right deadly and Harry almost felt sorry for his relatives.

Almost.

"I take eet your diagnoses revealed somezing more zan just a 'eadache?" Fleur spoke up for the first time from the corner they had sent her to when she refused to leave.

"'Ou 'ave no idea." The silver haired woman sighed. "Can I speak wiz 'ou a momen' in private, Olympe?"

"I zink zee c'ild s'ould be allowed to 'ear since eet conzerns 'im."

The Headmistress looked at the Healer, then Harry, and back again while she contemplated the issue. It was a good minute before she sighed and looked the silver haired woman in the eye, prepared to stand her ground.

"I zink zee c'ild s'ould be allowed to 'ear since eet conzerns 'im." Madame Maxime stated firmly, though her stance faltered slightly at the look the Healer gave her.

"'Ou zink ee s'ould 'ear, oui?" The question earned a nod from the large woman. "Very well." Zoe shook her head, which caused a few silver strands to escape her bun, before she turned her silver eyes towards Harry.

Harry, in reaction, scooted away from the Healer. Whether her intentions were kind or not, the medical professional was so much more intense than Madam Pomfrey and quite frankly… She scared the crap out of him!

_'But she's a female, and as such she is the protective type…'_ Harry reminded himself in an attempt to calm down. _ 'Right?'_He had to wonder, especially with how Madame Zoe looked at him.

"Make 'ou a deal." Madame Zoe offered and Harry cocked his head to the side.

He'd never had an adult offer to make him a deal before, usually they did what they wanted regardless and he just had to go with the flow.

"What kind of deal?" It might be an oddity for an adult to willingly compromise with him, but he wasn't foolish enough to jump in head first. He'd learned the hard way, time and again, that a Gryffindor mentality is rather painful.

A pain which could be avoided if he would just put a little thought into his actions. Besides, Harry decided that if he was going to let his "Slytherin" side out then he would make it a point to stay out of the Hospital Wing… preferably for the entire year.

_'Which will be damn near impossible because of the bastard that put my name in the cup.'_

"Eef I explain abou' ore health, will 'ou geeve me ore Aunt and Uncle's addrez?"

"Zoe! 'ou cannot ask for such a zing!"

"'Ou are sounzing like a stalker." Fleur laughed and sat down next to Harry.

Apparently she had used everyone's distraction to escape the corner she had been confined to. Not that Harry would complain. He did like having the blonde nearby. She was loving and caring and acted like what he imagined his mother would have.

_'Granted, she's really much to young to be a mother but… She will make an amazing mum when she does become one.'_

"I am no' stalking 'im. I merely weesh to 'ave a word wiz ZEM." Zoe stated before she grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "and 'ex zem into oblivion," but Harry could just have been hearing things.

However, if Harry had indeed heard her correctly, then he would be happy to hand the horrid Muggles to her. On a silver-freaking-platter!

"Wat 'as got 'ou in a tizzy?" The giantess inquired and Harry waited patiently for the Healer's reply.

"Wat 'as…" Zoe growled before she stopped to take a deep breath and count to ten.

Harry was sure that is what she was doing, the signs were there regardless of whether he could understand the verbal lanuage, the body language was loud and clear.

"'is magikal core eez quite powerful." Zoe stated, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Zat… Zat eez good?" Madame Maxime asked rather than stated, sensing a trap.

"Oui, eet is bien!" The silver haired woman agreed with a smile. "Too bad ee eez unable to USE EET!" She scowled and Harry found himself in Fleur's lap.

Whether she had placed him there or he'd jumped so bad at the Healer's tone to cling to the blonde, Harry was unsure. Either way? He was comfy and Fleur seemed content to pet his hair, so it was a win-win.

Now if only he could figure out what the Healer had meant by him being unable to use his magical core…

_'Sometimes the best way to get answers is the simple way… ask.' _Harry thought and looked at the silver haired woman, who was still glaring daggers at the woman who was five times her size.

The funny part? Madame Maxime actually seemed scared of the petit female.

"Pardon… um, what's that mean? Me not being able to, er, use my magical core?" He asked in a meek tone. He wanted to attracted the Healer's attention, not incure her wrath.

Silver eyes turned on Harry and softened before the lady sighed and walked toward the bed.

"Eet means zat 'ou 'ave encased eet in a magikal, 'ow do 'ou say… er, cage of sorts." Zoe answered in a calm tone.

"I did it?" Well, that was something new to him. How in the world had he managed that? And when? He didn't recall doing anything of the sort.

"Oui… Eet is uncommon, but zere 'ave been cases w'ere a c'ild will close off zere magik… on rare occazions, making zem no more zan a Squib."

Fleur gasped and Madame Maxime looked grim.

_'Seems they understand the implications… I have a feeling I know what this is about, but to be sure…'_

"I'm… practically a Squib?"

"Non! 'ou 'ave access to ore magik, just… only a porzion. 'ou would be far stronger s'ould 'ou no' 'ave zee block." Zoe tried to explain.

"Um… how? I don't remember…"

"'Ou never weeshed to be normal?"

Harry stared at the Healer in honest shock. Sure, when he was younger he wished he was normal. He had hoped that, one day, he wouldn't be a freak and then he could be loved too. But that had never happened. Weird things continued to happen, just not as often and…

_'Oh Merlin… I did it to myself? For those bastards I call relatives?'_Harry thought in horror and the look on the Healer's face told him that she understood what was going through his head. "Can I fix it?"

There was no "can I" to it, he HAD to fix it! There was no way he would stand a chance against Voldemort and his lot otherwise. Not that the man was back, per se, but as Harry had learned in his first and second year… the Dark Lord was determined to return and his followers were still loyal.

_'Okay… I've got to fix this. Because I wished to be normal, it should work in reverse right?'_

"Eet can be fixed, oui, but 'ou will 'ave to see me daily for a time." Zoe stated soothingly. "Oh, and eet will be required zat 'ou never return to ore relatives." She nodded. "Eef I am to 'elp, I do not weesh for zem to undo my work. I will perzonally see to eet zat zay do no' get zere 'ands on 'ou again. Are 'ou wiz me?" The questioned was directed at the giantess.

"But of course! I will perzonally apply for custody so zat ee will 'ave a place no matter wat." The Headmistress declared and Fleur made a sound of agreement.

"I will talk to my family as well." The blonde nodded. "Zee Delacours 'ave a lot of pull in zee French Ministry." She explained when Harry had a confused look on his face.

"I don't think the Headmaster will allow it…"

"Ee 'as no auzority wen eet comes to c'ildren outzide zee sc'ool! O'o does ee zink ee iz?" Was it just Harry, or did Madame Zoe's accent get thicker when she was angry?

"Merlin's second coming?" Harry joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Judging from the look of pure murder in the Healer's eyes… his humor either didn't work, or hadn't come across properly as a joke.

"Dozen't surprize me."

Apparently they had taken him seriously.

_'With the way the man acts sometimes…'_

"Miss Delacour, contact ore family. I want to speak wiz zee Minister post 'aste." Madame Zoe commanded. "Now, come along 'Arry." She smiled and gently grabbed his hand to help him off of Fleur's lap. "We 'ave work to do." Her grin made the young teen worry.

_'Is she bi-polar?'_

oOoOoOo

A/N: Watch out Harry! Your manipulations might come back to bite you in the arse… or land you in France, as the case may be. Looks like our little Harry might want to consider learning French XD lol Good thing: he's got the ladies on his side! Bad thing: they are possessive Oo;; lol

Shout out goes to evinha for being this stories first follower! Thankies! And thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! They are all appreciated and I will try and respond to you here shortly… I thought you would prefer to have a chapter first and me respond later XD lol

**[Posted: October 9, 2012 Updated: …]**


	3. Wait, what?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J K Rowling does. And I don't make any money off of this.

**Summary:**Harry's name came out of the goblet and something inside him kind of... snapped. No longer is he Gryffindor's Golden Boy who would sacrifice his life for those who can't even show an ounce of loyalty. With new friends and allies, Harry is about to change the world... But will it be for the better? Who is this sexy new ally? And why is Draco eying him like a tasty… HP/TD/DM

**Warnings: **Bad language is all I can think of there being for this chapter…

**A/N: **Important note! Octoberfest is still on, but AFTER Octoberfest I'd like to know which fic everyone would like me to focus on. (If you think I can keep posting something EVERY DAY you're crazier than I am :P lol) There is a poll on my profile, so if you'd be so kind as to take a minute to vote for your fave I'd really appreciate it! Thankies~

Shout out and thank you goes to JaylaCaine for suggesting a translation! I was getting tired of typing a French accent and I know you all were tired of trying to figure out what the BLEEP they are saying! XD lol

oOoOoOo

**You Can't be Serious**  
Chapter Three: Now, back to your regularly scheduled program… wait, what?  
Word Count: 2072

Beta: Would be the awesome sapphyredragon_rn (whom unleashed the plot bunny in the first place XD lol) BUT she is on vacation... so until she gets back, if there are errors, typos, dyslexic moments then I am to blame :P lol  
OOoOoOo

The ladies had had their way with him for the entirety of Ol' Hallow's Eve, and not in a good way…

_'Whatever that means…'_ Harry shrugged. He had a general idea about the intimacies of… relations thanks to his roommates and their yapping, but… _'Eh, not interested.'_ Not in any of them, at any rate... Or any of the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff girls either. _'Too soft.'_

That was besides the point. The female trio had hugged, held and listened to him until curfew. The girls then refused to let him return to "Dumbledore's grasp" and, rather than have him go back to Gryffindor Tower and all the bullshit he would have had to endure there, they had him bunk with the Beauxbatons guys.

Said guys had been confused until Madame Zoe took them to the side and "talked" to them.

_'Now I'm sure she's bipolar.'_ Nope, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the lovely silver haired Healer could go from one emotion to another faster than most people could blink. _ 'But as long as I stay on her good side, that's not a bad thing…' _At least he knew how vicious she could be when it came to protecting one of her patients.

Then again, Madame Zoe came across as the type of Healer who wasn't against being the CAUSE of someone's need of healing should she be so inclined…

_'Heh. Got to feel sorry for Dumbledore and the Dursleys… NOT!' _Yeah, Harry knew that if the woman ever asked for the Dursley's address while no one else was around, he would gladly give it to her. Plus their phone number, where Dudley goes to school and Uncle Vernon's workplace, just for good measure.

For the moment, he sat comfortably in the Beauxbatons Common Room while Madame Zoe checked him over as Fleur and Madame Maxime watched… along with the rest of the students there.

_'I hate being the center of attetion.' _He sighed, but knew that there was nothing he could do.

After all, EVERY Beauxbatons student knew by now that THE Harry Potter had been abused. Apparently the school's males gossiped just as much, if not more, than the females. By the time he had finished his shower, which he'd unfortunately had someone walk in on, everyone was talking about it.

_'Not sure if that's a good thing or not… ' _ He did a mental shrug. 'I'm_ sure I could work it in my favor.' _

"I will be walking 'ou to class, 'Arry." One of his "new roommates" stated. A dirty blond with a lithe build, but he was tall and confident.

"Oui. So s'all I!" The brunette that had walked in on him exclaimed and Harry blushed.

He wasn't so sure about letting the man that had seen him nude come along. Especially since said male had told everyone about the scars he sported from his wonderful relatives.

"No need to worry, 'Arry. 'Ou are much too young for moi." The brunette laughed.

"Stop teasting him, Jean." The blonde male defended.

"W'y not, Paul? Ee is too cute!" Jean responded and Harry's blush intensified.

_'Good news, it appears my "abused child" status is working in my favor without me having done anything. Bad news?'_

"Fine, 'ou boys can walk 'im to class, but WE get to pick 'im up before lunch." One of the girls declared.

"Ee will be 'aving lunch and attenzing our tea party." Another bird announced.

_'Apparently, I'm their new favorite person…'_

"Zen after sc'ool we will be taking 'im clozing s'opping!" All the girls giggled at that.

_'And play thing.'_ Well, it could be worse. A lot worse, really, and keeping in the Beauxbatons student body's good graces would work in his favor in the long run._ 'Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get some new clothes. I'm tired of wearing Dudley's rags.'_

"Ore scan iz complete!" Healer Zoe announced and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he would be able to get to out of here. "We need to work on zee core tonight, 'owever I am unzertain eef… No matter. Do 'ou 'ave any questions?"

Harry thought for a moment before he nodded. Ever since last night he had been wondering something, actually, but he had been unsure of whether or not the question would be welcome. But, seeing as she was asking…

"Is there a spell or something that can help me understand French?" Well, it was worth a shot. One never knew in this crazy world of magic.

"Oui, but I'm sorry to say zat eet cannot be used on someone once zey 'ave reached zere magikal maturity…" Zoe trailed off and slapped herself upside the head. "Wat am I zinking? Forget zat, 'ou are still under zee age." She shook her head. "'Old still, zis will only take a momen'. 'Ou will feel a tingling in ore mind, nozing more." She paused. "'Opefully."

_'What does she mean, "hopefully"?!'_

Before Harry could protest, the Healer held up her wand and performed quite possibly the most complex wand movement Harry had ever witnessed. That's the only part of the ritual that Harry could pay attention to, however, since the woman was chanting in French…

Harry didn't so much as twitch; he was afraid to move as he did not wish to cause himself undue pain...

A minute into the chanting Harry felt the strange tickling sensation Zoe had warned him about and he actually giggled. Not laughed, GIGGLED. Everyone else was laughing.

"Oh my Lord, that was so cute! I could just hug him!"

"Honestly, he can't be fourteen. Just look at him…"

"He was abused? No wonder he's so small!"

"Jean saw the scars…"

"His core… it's blocked by his own magic…"

_'Seems everyone is still whispering about me… hey wait!' _ Harry's eyes widened. Even though he knew they had been talking about him before, he hadn't been able to understand them because they had all been speaking French. So that meant… _'The spell worked!'_

"Well, can you understand me now? Because I have to say, speaking English is a bitch."

"You shouldn't cuss around children, it's not nice." Harry responded cheekily.

"Brat." Zoe huffed before a grin graced her features. "But you're cute, so you get by with it. Watch out for Madeline and her bunch, by the way. They are already eyeing you as if you were their own personal model… But seeing as they already declared their intentions of taking you shopping, I'm sure you figured that out." She laughed.

"Oh Harry!" Fleur exclaimed before she hugged him. "I'm so glad you are able to speak with me in my native tongue. And wont it be fun? We can talk about things without the Hogwarts kids having a clue as to what we're saying!"

"Watch out around the Purebloods when inacting that particular plan. A great deal of them are bilingual, and many are multilingual."

"Did they use that spell too, Madame Zoe?" Harry inquired as his blonde guardian began to run her fingers through his hair.

"For the first language, but the spell can only be used once." Zoe shrugged. "I probably should have mentioned that, but seeing as you are surrounded by French speakers and will be going to France when we return, I thought it best that we used it…. You did ask for it, after all."

Harry nodded. She was right, he would have asked her to use the spell even if she had told him it's limitations, but…

"Wait… What do you mean I'm going to France when you return?" Harry asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you… Well, I didn't get the letter until shortly before you came down, but still…"

"Out with it, Fleur. The child has classes to attend." Madame Maxime laughed as she smiled fondly at the young woman.

"Yet you told them before me?" It was more a statement than a question.

"We were waiting for you to finish primping." Madame Zoe smirked.

"Anyway… I got a letter from my Father." Fleur smiled.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"Well, it appears that within the last ten generations the Delacours and the Potters have married. You are a descendent of said union, and therefore related to us…" Fleur trailed off, curious as to how Harry would take the news.

"Related? You mean… we're family?"

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed happily. "And as such, Father has made a request to the French Minister… We have permission to stay for the Triwizard Tournament, however afterwards… um, well…" Here she seemed to get a bit nervous and Harry braced himself for some bad news. "You're being deported."

Green eyes blinked. Then blinked again.

"Huh?" Not the most eloquent response, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances.

"You are being deported. As a descendent of our family, you are considered a citizen of France. Seeing as you have been orphaned, the French Ministry has demanded it's citizen returned so they can see to it that you are properly cared for and given to your next of kin… My family!" Fleur stated happily.

"Dumbledore will never go for it…"

"Dumbledore's hands are tied, and so is the Ministers!" Zoe huffed. "I am sorry for invading your privacy, Harry, but I took some photos and my diagnostic results to St. Mungos last night. The Healers immediately demanded that the child be brought in for care, but I …** reassured** them that I am MORE than capable."

The grin she was sporting during her declaration made Harry certain that she had gone psycho on their arses until they gave in.

"Anyway, once the Healers knew WHO the child was… well, next thing you know I see Ms. Skeeter and informed her of how Dumbledore dropped you at the doorstep of abusive Muggles and would not allow you sanctuary anywhere else."

"As you can imagine, Ms. Skeeter ate this story up. She happily portrayed you as the victim you are, and Dumbledore as the monster he is." Madame Maxime stated smugly.

"Who's Ms. Skeeter?" Harry asked to take his mind off of the rest of what they had said.

He couldn't be upset, not really. After all, they had done all his work for him in a sense. Now he had a chance of breaking free of the Dursleys and the old coot.

_'No "chance" to it, I'm being bloody deported!' _But even that was to his advantage.

After all, something legal like that was a lot harder to fight than a child merely running away or something. Truth be told, he hadn't yet figured out how he would escape, and now? He wouldn't have to worry about a thing…

_'Though I must still tread on the side of caution. Who knows what Dumbledore will do…' _The man seemed to have a vested interest in him, not entirely different from Voldemort's own obssession, so Harry wasn't going to chance letting his guard down.

"Ms. Skeeter is a lovely, vicious little harpy that writes for the Daily Prophet." Zoe explained with a smile on her face.

"Not someone I want to meet?"

"Oh, meeting her is fine… Just be sure to stay on her good side while we're here." The silver haired woman stated. "Now, I do believe you need to head to classes. There will be a ceremony at dinner, of sorts at any rate, where the Champions will meet up with Bagman and the bunch."

Well, that sounded lovely… Wait a second…

"Champions? They aren't honestly going to make me compete, are they?" Harry questioned, real fright in his eyes.

There was NO WAY he would be able to keep up with three people three years or so his elder! The whole point of his getting across to everyone that he DIDN'T put his name in the cup was so that his entry into the contest would be null and void.

"Sadly that old coot refuses to withdraw it. He says he can't, something about there being a contract that the goblet creates… Bull if you ask me. Especially seeing as you didn't put your name in the cup in the first place…"

"However, don't despair Harry!" Zoe interrupted the Headmistress when she noticed Harry's demeanor changed. "It merely says you have to ATTEMPT to participate. Just walking into a challenge should be enough really, because at least you made the effort to show!" She smiled.

He supposed that could work…

_'Or I can unlock my core and see what I can really do…'_

Yeah, he liked that plan better.

_'Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me.'_

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **Insert Author's Note here... when I get a chance XD lol Thank yous go out to everyone who reviews, favorites, or stalks! lol I appreciate you! Now... back to writing for me, I've got to type up 2 more chapters of this fic XD lol


	4. Friendly Foes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J K Rowling does. And I don't make any money off of this.

**Summary: **Harry's name came out of the goblet and something inside him kind of... snapped. No longer is he Gryffindor's Golden Boy who would sacrifice his life for those who can't even show an ounce of loyalty. With new friends and allies, Harry is about to change the world... But will it be for the better? Who is this sexy new ally? And why is Draco eying him like a tasty… HP/TD/DM

**Warnings: **Bad language is all I can think of there being for this chapter…

oOoOoOo

**You Can't be Serious**

Chapter Four: Friendly Foes

Word Count: 2243

Beta: On vacation… but if she were available, it would be the awesome sapphyredragon_rn (whom unleashed the plot bunny in the first place XD lol) So yeah… any typos and whatnot you can blame on me :P lol

oOoOoOo

"Hey Potter, I hear you were shacked up with the Beauxbatons' girls all night." Malfoy laughed as they entered Harry's least favorite class.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Ron growled and glared at his "best mate."

"What…"

" First you enter your name in the goblet without letting any of us know how… what you want all the glory for yourself?"

"You didn't…"

"Yeah, I didn't get my name in the cup because you kept that secret all to yourself. What, are your friends not good enough for you now? You can't let them in on a little secret? Can't stand sharing Fleur's attention?"

Harry stared at the Weasley like he'd grown another head.

"Ewww…"

"What, now the Beauxbatons girls aren't GOOD ENOUGH for you?! You stay with them all night, have your fun, and now think of them as "ewww?" Is that how it is?"

"No, I…"

"Seriously Potter, how pathetic…"

"I agree, Malfoy. Weasley is being rather pathetic." Harry cut the blonde off and used Malfoy's sentence to his advantage.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked in surprise and the question was heard around the classroom. Everyone who had made it into the room so far was completely stunned, and those waiting to get in were just as quiet.

"There's no excuse for you, Weasley." Malfoy laughed. Apparently he recovered quickly… just like a good Slytherin should.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I must agree with Malfoy." Harry stated and all those in the class nearly dropped their jaws in shock.

Harry NEVER agreed with Malfoy… In fact, the dark haired teen seemed to make it a point NOT to.

"You… Malfoy… but…" Ron stuttered though he was still to stunned to put together a coherent sentence.

"You have claimed to be my friend for, what? The last four years? If you were truly my friend, you would KNOW that I have fame and I HATE it." Harry sighed and looked sad. "All this time, and you don't know me at all…"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione's voice came out of seemingly nowhere and suddenly Harry had an arm full of brunette. "I was so worried that someone might have pressured you into doing something so dangerous, but that is obviously not the case…" Worried brown eyes looked into Harry's green orbs. "But if you didn't, who… and more importantly, why…"

Hermione's eyes took on a calculating gleam and Harry knew she was working out the puzzle. It would only be a few minutes before…

"Oh Harry!" His best female friend gasped. "We are going to the library after classes. Together. I will not have my best friend be ill prepared, especially since the intentions behind this development seem to be malicious in nature."

"Huh?" Ron asked dumbly and Hermione sighed.

"It's way over your head, Ronald. How about you go take a seat with Dean and Seamus and leave the more advanced thinking to those who have an abundance of mental capacity and are sufficiently capable of using it."

There was a long pause as everyone watched the redhead and wondered what his reaction would be. It appeared he was trying to process what Hermione had said and was having a bit of trouble.

"Okay 'Mione." Ron replied with a shrug. "If you say so." He grumbled as he skulked over to his buddies and left the other two-thirds of the "Golden Trio" at the door with the Slytherins.

"Does he realize…"

"No." Both Harry and Hermione answered before Malfoy could fully voice his question.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The two friends sighed.

"You three realize you are blocking the door, right?" A pretty voice came from behind the trio and they turned to see that, sure enough, just about all the Slytherins and half the Gryffindors were trying to get in but to no avail.

"Sorry." Harry apologized as he moved aside and made his way towards the tables, Hermione right behind him.

"Traitor." One of the Gryffindors coughed and Harry looked up to see Seamus laughing from beside Dean.

"Well, if they are going to be petty there is no reason to associate with them and their ilk." Hermione huffed and stuck her nose in the air before she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along…

To the Slytherin side of the classroom.

"Um… Hermione…" But the brunette wasn't listening.

Instead she plopped down next to the pretty brown haired girl who had talked to them moments ago and forced Harry into the seat beside her.

"Um… Sorry about this but…"

"It is fine, Potter. Besides, my usual lab partners are both out sick today. It seems they tried to get past the age line, even if they will not admit to such."

"Oh, thanks…" Harry trailed off with a blush.

Honestly, being pushed around and talked to harshly by females would embarrass most males… but Harry was blushing for a different reason.

'_I like it when they're tough… is that wrong?' _He would have to think on that at another time.

"Now you're sitting with Snakes? How low can you go?" Ron questioned rudely from the other side of the classroom.

"Apparently pretty low, considering snakes crawl on their stomachs." Dean laughed from beside the redhead and the whole of the Gryffindor class joined in.

"Better a snake than a fair-weather friend." Harry shot back. "And you call yourselves the House of the Brave and Loyal?" He shook his head in disappointment and the Lions stopped laughing.

Harry did have a point and most of them realized it. They weren't acting like Gryffindors should. Not one bit…

"At least you can trust a Snake to be looking out for their best interests." Harry added as he looked pointedly at Ron. "I have had to constantly question your motives since we met."

"You have never asked me about things like that!" Ron tried to defend.

"No one with half a brain would ask a person a question like THAT up front, Moron." Malfoy jumped in.

'_Interesting…' _It seemed the chance to gang up on the Weasley was too good an opportunity to pass up for the blonde, even if it meant teaming up with Harry.

"Hey, who asked you!" The redhead exclaimed and came out of his seat.

"Mr. Weasley! You had best sit down…" Snape commanded as he stalked into the room, looking very much like a Reaper about ready to take the Ron's head off.

"But Harry…"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered and Ron finally sat down. "And Mr. Potter…" The dark man looked up and down the Gryffindor side of the room before a brow raised.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Harry inquired softly from where he was seated.

The dark haired teacher whipped around and a look of shock briefly graced his features before he hid it once more behind his signature scowl.

"Mr. Potter, would you explain why you and Ms. Granger are sitting with Ms. Davis?" Snape's tone was rather neutral, but Harry knew to tread cautiously.

"Well you see, Professor, Ms. Davis' usual partners are out sick and since Weasley is being somewhat… hostile, Hermione and I believed it would benefit everyone for us to work with Ms. Davis instead." Harry explained with an even tone.

"Besides, the Lions are acting uncouth to the point that the presence of your lovely Snakes is much more preferable." Hermione added with a smile before she glared at Ron over the Professor's shoulder. "Far more preferable."

"You can't mean that! They are slimy…"

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape growled as he turned to pin Ron with a death glare. "Twenty more points from Gryffindor and if I hear so much as a peep out of you it will be another FIFTY!" He exclaimed before he rounded back and looked at Davis. "One hundred points to Slytherin, Ms. Davis, for reaching out in an attempt to unite the school's Houses. Our Headmaster will be pleased with your efforts."

"But that's not fair! It was Gryffindors who…"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, and a weeks worth of detention!" The dark man hissed as he turned on Ron once more. "Those detentions are to be served with me. Starting at eight o'clock tonight. Don't you dare be late."

With a flourish of robes the Potions Master made his way to the front of the classroom.

"The potion you will be making is on the board. Follow the instructions carefully and do not attempt to improvise…" Snape looked directly at Neville and said boy paled. "I would prefer it if I could go one class without a melted cauldron from you, Mr. Longbottom."

"I… I'll try S…sir."

"You had better. Everyone send one member of your party to come and gather your supplies. We start… Now!"

"I'm surprised the Professor didn't take more points from Gryffindor because we are sitting over on the Slytherin side…" Hermione started in a whisper.

"I believe it might have something to do with you publicly declaring that his House is more desirable." The brunette they were sitting with spoke up. "I'm Tracey, by the way. Tracey Davis."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Davis…"

"Please, call me Tracey. May I call you both by your first names?" Tracey inquired with a smile and both Gryffindors nodded. "Splendid!" Her voice was still low as not to disturb anyone, but it held an obvious spark of excitement.

'_Well, this is nice… I wonder why I never noticed her before. She far outshines the other Slytherin girls I've seen…'_

"I'll go grab the supplies right quick." Harry stated. "Will you lovely ladies be so kind as to get the cauldron going?" He asked with a smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry." Hermione laughed lightly as she started to get out their books and organize the equipment.

"I think Hermione and I can handle things here just fine, Harry. Now watch out for wayward Gryffindor feet… some of those idiots look like they would be tempted to trip you up." Tracey paused and glanced over at Snape. "Then again, perhaps you might wish to let them?" She asked with a suggestive tone.

'_You know… that's not a bad idea.' _He had won Gryffindor the House Cup for the past three years, so if they were going to treat him like shit this year… then what was the point in helping them achieve such an honor? _'Not like I'm going to be here next year anyway.'_

"Be right back." Harry bowed slightly and made his way over toward the supply closet.

The line wasn't too long and most of the students were back at their stations… If something were to happen, it would be blaringly obvious which side did it and they would be punished accordingly.

"Um, Neville… There aren't any lacewing flies in the recipe…" Harry commented when he noticed the other boy grab the incorrect ingredient.

He didn't want to embarrass the other boy, but he also didn't fancy seeing an explosion and dealing with an angry Potions Master.

"Huh? Oh! I get those mixed up with… Thank you Harry, that would have been horrible." Neville stated with a blush.

"Any time, Neville." Well, at least the forgetful Gryffindor was on good terms with him. Or so it seemed since the larger male was cordial and smiled at Harry as he walked back to his table.

Harry got the group's ingredients at a leisurely pace, as to give everyone a chance to get seated. When he had collected everything he made his way back to the station he shared with the two brunettes, mindful of the fact that there was a good chance…

"Ah!" There it was. The lame "foot in the aisle" trick. _'And looky there. Snape saw EVERYTHING.'_

Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

"Mr. Thomas! I see you wish to follow in the footsteps of your dunderheaded friend. Very well, you may serve a weeks worth of detention with Filch!" Snape growled before a smirk graced his lips. "And for retaliating against a fellow Gryffindor just because he is playing nice with other Houses, I shall deduct fifty points from Gryffindor…"

"That's not…"

"Make that sixty." Snape glared but Harry knew he was inwardly gloating.

To take a total of one hundred and fifty points from his House's rival in the first half of the class? Oh yeah, the Professor was a happy camper.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Tracey asked when the Boy-Who-Lived finally returned to their table after having gathered their supplies up off the floor.

"Yeah, I just hate that I dropped everything." Harry sighed before he lowered his tone so only those close by could hear. "But it was worth it."

"Pfft!" Malfoy tried to muffle his laughter from the station behind them, but to no avail. "Seriously Potter?" Harry just shrugged in answer.

"Harry, we are having a study group after dinner is finished. If you and Hermione are free, would you both like to join?"

"Study group?"

"You said the magic words." Harry chuckled when he saw Hermione's eyes light up. Asking the brunette to join a study group was the equivalent to Christmas come early as far at the bookworm was concerned.

"I take it you're in." Tracey smiled.

"Oh yes!" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"And you, Harry?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. Some silly Champions meeting…" Harry paused.

He was bound to try and participate in the actual TOURNAMENT. There was nothing stating that he had to comply with the stupid side shit… _'Besides, Fleur can always fill me in on anything important that might happen.'_

"You know what? I would love to. My studies are far more important than a tournament in which I never wished to participate in the first place."

Yes, Harry was going to start doing things he wanted and living life his way.

'_To hell with what the Headmaster thinks…'_

oOoOoOo

**A/N: Whoops! Almost forgot to post this XD lol Sorry about that. Anyway… here Harry starts to take on a more badass persona. Yes, the Slytherins seem to be taking to him rather quickly, but he just got them 150 points closer to the House Cup. Any Slytherin worthy of their House can see how getting Harry on their side would be beneficial and will not hesitate to do so. **

**There is only a week left of October! Can you believe it? I will leave my profile poll for which fic to focus on after October up until, well, after October XD lol **


End file.
